Hai Mantan
by Tsuudere
Summary: Haizaki disms mantannya lagi setelah beberapa bulan tidak smsan. Perasaannya bercampur aduk seperti gado-gado Mang Taiga yang terkenal akan rasanya yang maknyus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hai Mantan.**

 **by tsuudere** _ **kawaii dechu.**_

 **Kurobasu belongs to Fuji-** _ **sensei**_ **tertjinteh.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Summary : Haizaki disms mantan setelah beberapa bulan gak smsan lagi. Perasaannya tercampur aduk bagaikan gado-gado Mang Taiga yang terkenal akan rasanya yang maknyus.**

 **WARNING. humor garing. shounen-ai. mantan!Niji. OOC akut. Indo!AU. bahasa gawl. EYD amburegul. abal. bahasa setengah baku setengah nggak baku. dan segenap warning yang lain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-05 Juli 20XX-**

 **Ketika Sang Mantan Kembali**

* * *

Hari ini, Haizaki bolos latihan basket lagi. Ia mengabaikan perintah kapten tim basket Teiko–sekaligus mantannya–itu untuk mengepel lantai gymnasium. _Ya kali, emangnya gua babu lu,_ batinnya. Haizaki memilih untuk pergi ke _game center._

' _Sakitnya tuh di sini, pas kena hatiku. Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku –'_

 _Smartphone_ milik Haizaki berdering dengan kerasnya di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan lalu-lalang. Haizaki segera mengambil hpnya di saku dan membuka sms yang baru saja masuk.

 **[ from : SEMARPREN**

 **Paket internet anda akan berakhir pada pukul 23:59:01. Pemakaian data selanjutnya akan dikenakan biaya reguler. Cek data hubungi *123*. ]**

 _Anjir kirain siapa ternyata operator._

Ya iyalah. Mana ada yang mau smsan sama Haizaki selain operator tertjintah yang selalu setia mengirim sms dikala paket internet akan habis.

Haizaki memasukkan hpnya lagi ke dalam kantong celana dan kembali berjalan menuju _game center._

' _Sakitnya tuh di sini–'_

Sms masuk lagi. _Jangan bilang ini dari operator lagi._

Haizaki membuka hpnya lagi. Dari Sang Mantan rupanya.

 **[ from : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **Woy lu di mana, hah?! ]**

 _Ciecie nyariin cie._

Haizaki nyengir-nyengir sendiri melihat sms dari Sang Mantan.

Oh, dan nggak perlu kaget kalau Haizaki masih menyimpan nomor telepon Sang Mantan.

Walaupun tak mau mengakuinya, sebenarnya Haizaki masih sayang mantan.

* * *

 **-06 Juli 20XX-**

 **Di** _ **anu**_ **in Mantan**

* * *

Lagi-lagi Haizaki membolos. Kali ini, ia membolos di atap.

Semalaman, ia bingung sendiri dengan Sang Mantan yang tiba-tiba mengiriminya sms.

Ralat.

Ia bingung sendiri dengan Sang Mantan yang tiba-tiba _menyepam_ (?) 200 sms dengan isi yang sama.

 _Njir. Mentang-mentang dapet gratisan 1000 sms._

Tak lama kemudian, nada dering hp Haizaki yang ketinggalan zaman itu berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

 **[ from : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **Heh, lu berani bolos latihan lagi?! Awas aja kalo ketemu, gua** _ **anuin**_ **lu sampe 100 ronde. ]**

 _Yaelah bilang aja lu lagi napsu pengen cepet-cepet ketemu gua, iya kan?!_

Dasar bocah tengik kepedean.

Akhirnya, Haizaki menekan tombol balas untuk membalas sms Sang Mantan.

 **[ to : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 _ **Ahhn**_ **–** _ **ahh**_ **–sayanghh–cepetan dong–gatahan nih–** _ **ahh**_ **– ]**

 _Send._

Haizaki terseyum puas membaca sms yang dikirimkannya. Ia pun tiduran di lantai atap dan–

 _BRAK!_

"WOY SINI LU CEPETAN, _ANU_ GUA UDAH TEGANG NIH."

 _Kampret mimpi apa gua semalem._

–bokong Haizaki sedang dalam bahaya sekarang.

* * *

 **-07 Juli 20XX—**

 **Tanggung Jawab**

* * *

Di sinilah Haizaki sekarang. Di dalam kamar tidurnya yang berantakan. Salahkan Sang Mantan yang kemarin benar-benar melakukan _itu_ padanya sebanyak 100 ronde sampai membuat Haizaki tidak bisa berjalan sama sekali.

Haizaki membuka hpnya dan membuka aplikasi _pesbuk._ Ia memencet kotak bertuliskan _'apa yang kamu pikirin, say?'_ dan mengetik status baru.

 **aDoecH, PiNGguL aQoeH cAkiDH baNGedH NiCH.**

 _Status baru terkirim._

Perlu diketahui, bahwa meskipun di dunia nyata Haizaki adalah berandalan sekolah yang hobi tawuran dengan pelajar SMP sebelah, di dunia maya ia telah masuk ke dalam grup **'TERONG-TERONGAN TAMVAN SEDUNIA'**. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya karena ia menggunakan nama **Jaki Eang AlhamdulillahTamvanCelalu** sebagai nama pengguna _pesbuk_ -nya.

Lagi-lagi, sms masuk dari Sang Mantan.

 **[ from : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **Yaelah, lu gamasuk sekolah gara-gara kemaren gua** _ **anuin**_ **doang? ]**

Haizaki jadi pingin banting hp.

 **[ to : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **DOANG?! DI MANA-MANA GAADA ORANG YANG KUAT** _ **DIANUIN**_ **100 RONDE, BEGO! ]**

2 menit kemudian, balasan sms masuk.

 **[ from : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **Yaudah deh, gua tanggung jawab ya say. Ntar pas gua lulus SMA lu langsung gua nikahin, deh. ]**

 _Jaki kudu gimana ini, Mih, Pih?_ Kokoro _Jaki gak kuatttt._

 **[ to : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **Ji, lu ga lupa kan kalo kita udah putus? ]**

 **[ from : Nijijik (082xxxxxxxxx)**

 **Oh iya. Lupa. ]**

Haizaki beneran banting hp sekarang.

* * *

 **-14 Juli 20XX-**

 **Masuk Sekolah Lagi**

* * *

Seminggu berlalu. Haizaki kembali masuk ke sekolah setelah ia bisa berjalan dengan lancar lagi. Ciecie yang bakal ketemu mantan lagi.

"Woy, Jak!"

Haizaki menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Nampaklah sosok kapten basket SMP Teiko yang mendapat gelar **'Kapten Termonyong Sepanjang Sejarah Tim Basket SMP Teiko'** , Nijimura Shuuzou.

Karena masih merasa kesal, Haizaki mengabaikan sosok monyong itu dan berjalan begitu saja menuju kelas.

"Jak."

Haizaki hampir tiba di depan pintu kelas.

"Yaelah, woy Jaki."

Haizaki membuka pintu kelasnya.

"KAMPRET LU _BUDEG_ ATAU GIMANA SIH GUA PANGGIL KAGA DENGERIN," Nijimura menarik–menjambak–rambut abu Haizaki dengan keras.

"JANGAN DIJAMBAK, SAKIT BEGO!" umpat Haizaki.

Nijimura melepas jambakannya dari rambut Haizaki. Haizaki mendecih kesal.

"Mau apa lu pagi-pagi manggil gua?" Haizaki nyolot.

Nijimura diam sejenak, menghembuskan nafas terakhir–

Salah. Nijimura diam sejenak, menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menatap mata Haizaki. "Akhirnya lu balik sekolah lagi, Jak. Gua kangen–"

"Sama gua?" sela Haizaki.

"–bikin lu babak belur lagi."

Haizaki garuk tembok. _Mantan sialan!_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **H-halo, minna-**

 **Saya author baru di sini, dan ini fanfiksi pertama yang saya publish. Mohon maaf kalo masih ada banyak kekurangan. *bows***

 **Saya ga pandai ngelawak, maaf kalo humornya garing yha.**

 **Ngarepnya sih bakal banyak yang suka, tapi kayanya ide ceritanya udah mainsetrum banget ya- *pundung***

 **Oh, saya juga bingung, ini sebaiknya jadi oneshot atau multichapter ya? -^-**

 **Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan senang hati!**

 _ **Arigachu!**_

 **08 Oktober 2015**

 **tsuudere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai Mantan.**

 **by tsuudere** _ **kawaii dechu.**_

 **Kurobasu belongs to Fuji-** _ **sensei**_ **tertjinteh.**

 **Rate : T** _ **ples.**_

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Summary : Haizaki disms mantan setelah beberapa bulan gak smsan lagi. Perasaannya tercampur aduk bagaikan gado-gado Mang Taiga yang terkenal akan rasanya yang maknyus**

 **WARNING. humor garing. typo bertebaran. shounen-ai. mantan!Niji. OOC akut. AU. bahasa gawl. EYD amburegul. abal. bahasa setengah baku setengah nggak baku. dan segenap warning yang lain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-31 Juli 20XX-**

 _ **Sleeping Beauty**_

* * *

Sudah beberapa minggu sejak Nijimura mengirim sms pada Haizaki pertama kalinya sejak mereka putus. Nijimura masih sering membuat Haizaki babak belur ketika ia membolos latihan rutin. Masih sering mengirimi Haizaki sms. Masih sering menggoda Haizaki. Tidak ada bedanya dengan saat mereka masih berpacaran. Hal ini membuat Haizaki berpikir keras, mereka ini beneran udah putus belum sih?

Haizaki tiduran di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Udara berhembus sepoi-sepoi, suasana yang pas untuk tidur sebentar.

"Woy, Jak."

Suara yang familiar masuk ke dalam pendengaran Haizaki, ia pun membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah sumber suara untuk mengecek bahwa pendengarannya sedang tidak terganggu. "Hn."

"Gua ikut bolos bareng lu ya. Bosen di kelas."

"Terserah."

Hening. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan. Merasa bosan, Nijimura melirik ke arah Haizaki untuk–

"Sialan. Gua ditinggal tidur."

–memulai percakapan.

Berhubung Haizakinya lagi tidur, nggak jadi deh.

Nijimura hampir tertawa melihat wajah tidur Haizaki yang **sangat cantik** itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya secara diam-diam dan memotret wajah Haizaki ketika tertidur dan langsung mem- _posting_ foto tersebutdi akun _instageram_ nya dengan _caption_ **"Ini mantanku, mana mantanmu?"**

Setelah selesai mem- _posting_ foto laknat–yang mendapat 100 lebih _like_ dalam sekejap–tersebut, Nijimura langsung ngacir ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Dan ketika terbangun dari tidurnya, Haizaki mendapati bahwa _followers instageram_ nya meningkat dari 69 menjadi 111 _followers._

Terima kasih kepada Nijimura yang sudah men- _tag_ Haizaki di _postingan_ terbarunya yang sukses membuat Haizaki ingin bunuh diri.

* * *

 **-1 Agustus 20XX-**

 **Kolam Renang**

* * *

Di sinilah grup 1 tim basket SMP Teiko sekarang. Di kolam renang yang sudah disewa sehari penuh oleh _Kanjeng Besar_ Akashi Seijuurou. Mumpung akhir pekan, tidak apa-apa kan, _refreshing_ sebentar?

Sekelompok lelaki warna-warni sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Akashi _Sang Kanjeng Besar_ duduk di atas kursi panjang sambil melipat tangan di dada. Aominesibuk bermain air dengan bayangannya yang lebih 'terang' darinya, Kuroko. Si badan bongsor Murasakibara asyik sendiri dengan _maiubou-chan_ tercinta. Sedangkan Midorima hanya berdiam diri di tepi kolam sambil membawa pakaian renang perempuan yang katanya adalah _lucky item-_ nya hari ini.

Haizaki? Ia berjongkok di tepi kolam sambil menyipratkan air kolam dengan wajah cemberut. Ia bosan.

Melihat Haizaki yang terlihat seperti bocah nakal yang terpisah dengan ibunya, Nijimura pun menghampiri Haizaki dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga masuk ke dalam kolam dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"ANJRIT NGAPAIN LU DORONG GUA, HAH?!" protes Haizaki kesal. "KALO GUA TENGGELEM TERUS MATI GIMANA?"

Nijimura nyengir. "Yah, ntar kalo misal napas lu abis, gua tinggal kasih napas buatan ke elu sebagai pertanggungjawaban gua. Selesai."

 _Sialan, modus terselubung._

Haizaki segera keluar dari kolam dan mendorong Nijimura masuk ke kolam—untuk balas dendam. Namun sayang sekali, Nijimura menarik lengannya sehingga ia harus ikut terjatuh ke dalam kolam.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi.

Tanpa sengaja, bibir mereka bertemu saat keduanya masuk ke dalam kolam.

Untung saja tidak ada yang melihat.

* * *

 **-3 Juli 20XX-.**

 **Latihan Rutin**

* * *

Hari Senin. Hari yang paling dibenci oleh kaum pelajar kebanyakan. Begitu pula dengan Haizaki, karena pada hari Senin menu latihan menjadi lebih berat daripada hari-hari lainnya. Dan jika ia membolos, Nijimura tidak akan segan-segan memberi **pukulan sayang** yang jauh lebih menyeramkan daripada biasanya. Selain itu, ia sudah trauma _dianuin_ Nijimura 100 ronde.

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk di bangku tepi lapangan sambil meminum minuman ionnya.

"Jak, jangan duduk-duduk doang! Bantuin ngepel sini!" teriak Aomine.

"Males," sahut Haizaki. "Lagian gua–"

"Lu milih ikut ngepel atau gua _anuin_ lagi, hm?"

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh seseorang yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Haizaki.

Haizaki menoleh ke belakang perlahan dengan ketakutan. "I-iy-iya _bang_ , iya gua ngepel. Jangan anuin gua ya _bang_ , p-plis jangan," ia langsung berlari mengambil alat pel dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

 _Yah, padahal gua pengen nganu dia lagi,_ gumam Nijimura–si pemilik aura hitam tadi. _Bikin ketagihan, sih._

Dan malam harinya, Nijimura pun memanjakan dirinya dengan membayangkan wajah maso Haizaki.

* * *

 **-4 Juli 20XX-**

 **Pulang Bareng**

* * *

Siang itu, hujan turun secara tiba-tiba.

Haizaki duduk di lobi sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda. Ia bisa saja berlari untuk pulang ke rumah, tapi ia tak mau mendapat demam hanya karena hujan. Ga keren, katanya.

Haizaki _merem-melek_ melihat hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Hingga—

"Woy, pulang bareng, yuk."

—seseorang yang sangat ia kenal muncul di hadapannya sambil membawa payung yang melindunginya dari hujan.

Nijimura.

"Hah?" Haizaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pulang bareng, yuk. Mumpung gua ada payung. Daripada lu kayak orang bego duduk sambil _merem-melek_ di sini," Nijimura memperjelas ucapannya. "Oh, lu emang bego, ding."

Menghiraukan ejekan Nijimura, Haizaki bertanya, "Dapet payung dari mana lu? Jangan bilang nyolong punya orang."

"Emang."

Merasa tidak ada pilihan lain, Haizaki berdiri dan menghampiri Nijimura. "Yaudah, ayo."

Nijimura melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan Haizaki berjalan di sampingnya. "Jak, inget kaga, terakhir kali gua nganter lu pulang?" Nijimura memulai pembicaraan.

"Inget, pas gua ditonjokin anak SMP sebelah, kan?" Haizaki mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ho oh. Gua masih inget muka lu bonyok gitu, lucu banget sumpah."

"Sialan. Muka lu juga bikin gua ketawa, tau ga? Masa nyampe rumah lu bilang gini ke gua, 'Jak, Jak, lu gapapa kan? Lu masih idup kan? Aduh sini lukanya gua obatin. Gua ga mau kehilangan lu, Jak!'" balas Haizaki sambil mencoba meniru gaya monyong Nijimura. "Dikira gua sekarat, apa."

Nijimura tak membalas. Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar.

"Jak," Nijimura menghela napas. "Balikan yuk."

"...hah?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **TERIMA KASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NGE-FAV, NGE-FOLLOW, NGE-REVIEW, ATAU HANYA SEKEDAR MEMBACA FANFIKSI ABAL SAYA INI. YAAMPUN SAYA TERHURA BANGET FANFIKSI INI MENDAPAT SAMBUTAN BAIK. SAYA GA MENGIRA SAMA SEKALI LHO– *sujud syukur***

 **Dan sesuai permintaan pemirsa sekalian, fanfiksi ini saya buat menjadi multichapter–dengan ide cerita yang sangat memaksa. /plak**

 **Maaf chapter ini kayanya pendek banget, saya bener-bener kehabisan ide bikin kelanjutannya qwq**

 **Ada yang mau membantu memberi saya ide, atau inspirasi? /plakplak**

 **Saa, ini balasan untuk review di chapter sebelumnya!**

* * *

 _ **kimhyunsun58 :**_

 **Ini sudah saya updet :3**

 _ **KAmichiZU :**_

 **Uwaa beneran menstrim yha qwq**

 **Jadinya saya jadiin multichap, eheh x9**

 _ **Kisa The Author :**_

 **Dia jadi terong disambelin x"D /thor**

 **100 ronde itu...** **dianuin sambil digebukin )b /yha**

 _ **momonpoi :**_

 **sudah saya buat multichap~**

 _ **Ryuuna :**_

 **Lucu yha? Aduh saya ga nyangka lho. Soalnya setiap saya baca ulang saya ga ketawa sama sekali, jadi saya kira ini lawakannya garing qwq**

 **Eheh, terimakasih, ini sudah dilanjut xD**

 _ **Erry-kun**_ **:**

 **HWHWH TERIMA KASIH KEMBALI SEMPAY ADUHHH SAYA JUGA MENGGELINJANG PAS LIAT REVIEW SEMPAY– /dor**

 **Mereka kan mantan yang masih sayang mantan(?), jadi maklumi saja kalau masih romantis–masih anu-menganu begitu.**

 **Anunya Jaki ceterong, jadi ga bakal copot :"D mungkin cuma kejang-kejang gitu– /LUKIRAAPA**

 **Kalo mereka dulu pacarannya gimana terus putusnya kenapa itu...**

 **...saya sendiri juga gatau gimana. *dibuang***

 **Yapp, ini sudah lanjut x"D**

 _ **Cupicakeu :**_

 **Ini sudah dibuat multichap! xD**

 **Alasan mereka putus, yha.**

 **Um, saya juga gatau itu kenapa mereka putus qwq /plak**

 **Jaki kan maso, gamungkin bosen lah digebukin, apalagi sama abang Niji tertjintah :")**

 _ **reader :**_

 **Niji tukang php, ayo kita tabok sama-sama )9 /ngek**

 _ **MosoMusume :**_

 **Ini udah lanjut :") ayo gebukin Jaki )9 /hush**

* * *

 **Sudah selesai balasnya! xD**

 **Yosh, saya undur diri dulu. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~**

 **Jangan lupa review-nya yha, minna x'DD /plak**

 **23 Oktober 2015**

 **tsuudere**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai Mantan.**

 **by tsuudere**

 **Kurobasu belongs to Fuji-sensei tertjinteh.**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: romance, humor**

 **Summary: Haizaki disms mantan lagi setelah beberapa bulan gak smsan lagi. Perasaannya tercampur aduk bagaikan gado-gado Mang Taiga yang terkenal akan rasanya yang maknyus.**

 **WARNING. humor garing. shounen-ai. mantan!Niji. OOC akut. Indo!AU. bahasa gawl. EYD amburegul. abal. dan segenap warning yag lain.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **-14 Juli 20XX-**

 **Malam Minggu**

* * *

Malam minggu, malam yang katanya lebih horror daripada malam Jumat bagi para makhluk yang tak memiliki pasangan. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan berdoa agar hujan deras beserta petir menggelegar akan turun di malam itu. Ada pula yang menghabiskan waktu di malam laknat itu dengan memgurung diri dan menonton video dewasa serta berimajinasi ria.

Haizaki tiduran di kamarnya sambil terus menatap ke langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di atas bantal empuk miliknya. Tidak, ia tidak terlalu suka menonton video dewasa karena bagi Haizaki melakukannya sendiri jauh lebih nikmat. Apalagi jika melakukannya bersama Nijimura.

 _Anjir barusan gua mikir apa._

Haizaki mengusap wajahnya kasar, mencoba menghapus pemikirannya barusan.

Tapi nganu bareng Niji emang enak juga, sih. Kaya ada pedes-pedesnya gitu.

Haizaki bangun dari posisinya. Mengambil ponsel, melihat pesan masuk yang tadi diabaikannya.

 **[ from: Niji (08xxxxxxxxxx)**

 **Jak, lu nganggur kan? Jalan yuk, gua bosen, nih. Gua tunggu di taman ya.]**

 _Hanjay baru aja dipikirin, langsung ngajak jalan,_ batin Haizaki. Ia segera membalas pesan dan bergegas menuju taman di mana Nijimura menunggu.

-5 menit kemudian, di taman-

Haizaki mengambil napas banyak-banyak setelah berlari sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada sosok monyong yang dicarinya.

 _Lah? Katanya dia nunggu di sini._

Haizaki berjalan menyusuri taman, mencari Nijimura yang entah ada di mana. Bukannya Nijimura, yang ia temukan hanya pasangan-pasangan yang tengah bermesraan. Merasa tidak menemukan Nijimura di mana pun, Haizaki menghentikan langkahnya dan mematung.

 _Eh, bentar._

 _Jangan bilang..._

 _..._

"NIJIMURA KAMPRET HOBI BANGET NGERJAIN GUA NJIR!"

Pada waktu yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda, sosok bersurai kelam tengah duduk di atas sofa empuknya sambil membaca balasan pesannya sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Jak."

* * *

 **-15 Juli 20XX-**

 _ **Nightmare**_

* * *

 _"Jak, balikan yuk."_

 _"...Hah?"_

 _Nijimura mengacak rambutnya sendiri kasar. "Lu budeg atau apa sih? Gua bilang, balikan yuk."_

.

.

.

Haizaki terbangun dengan tidak elitnya.

Mimpi macam apa barusan, hah?

Haizaki melirik jam weker jadul di meja kecil dekat ranjangnya. Masih jam 2 pagi. Mending tidur lagi.

Haizaki kembali memposisikan dirinya dalam _posisi uenak_. Selimut kembali menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada. Ia memejamkan matanya. Berharap mimpi tidak jelas tadi terganti dengan mimpi indah.

.

.

.

 _"Eh? Jak, muka lu kenapa babak belur gitu?" tanya Nijimura sambil menahan tawa._

 _"Dihajar anak SMP sebelah," jawab Haizaki jutek. "Udah lu kalo mau ketawa, ketawa aja. Gausah pake ditahan-tahan gitu. Seneng banget lu liat muka gua babak belur."_

 _"Ahahah, maaf deh," Nijimura menghampiri Haizaki dan menarik tangannya, kemudian berjalan cepat untuk masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. "Ayo ke UKS. Gua obatin, ya."_

 _._

.

.

"NIJIMURA KAMPRET NGAPAIN MUNCUL DI MIMPI GUA MULU HAH?!"

Alhasil, karena mimpi aneh yang terus menampakkan wujud mantan tercinta, Haizaki uring-uringan di atas kasur hingga Sang Fajar terbit.

Sungguh Haizaki yang malang.

* * *

 **-16 Juli 20XX-**

 **Temen _Chatting_**

* * *

Haizaki senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatap ke arah layar ponselnya yang menampakkan sebuah aplikasi chat. Pasalnya, ia tengah asik mengobrol dengan teman barunya di aplikasi itu tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

 **[Tampan : Hai cantik, pagi ya. Kamu lagi ngapain, nih?]**

Haizaki lagi-lagi tersenyum tidak jelas hingga membuat teman setimnya di klub basket bingung.

"Jaki kenapa?" tanya pemuda dengan kulit kurang terang yang diketahui bernama Aomine kepada Midorima.

Midorima hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Tanya aja orangnya langsung, nodayo."

Melihat adik kelas tercinta yang entah kenapa jadi sedikit tidak waras, Nijimura menghampiri Haizaki dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"KAMPRET LU NGAPAIN? BALIKIN HP GUA!" Haizaki terkejut karena ponselnya diambil begitu saja.

"Ogah, gua mau liat lu ngapain—EHANJER INI BENERAN ELU JAK?"

Nijimura hampir membanting ponsel milik Haizaki setelah melihat isi ponsel tersebut.

"K-kenapa?"

 _Buset, ini bukan mimpi kan,_ batin Nijimura. "I-ini..."

Haizaki kembali merebut ponselnya. "Ganggu aja lu, sana pergi."

"Jak, kayanya kita emang jodoh, deh."

"Hah?"

"Gua tau siapa 'Tampan' yang _chat-_ an sama elu."

"Wih, lu kenal?" Haizaki jadi antusias.

"Itu gua, Jak."

Hening.

 _Apa?_

"Lu pasti bercanda kan? Ya kali masa elu," sangkal Haizaki.

Nijimura mengambil ponselnya di saku, kemudian membuka aplikasi yang sama seperti Haizaki. Ia menunjukkannya pada Haizaki dan berkata, "Nih liat. Awalnya gua pengen _move on_ sih, jadi nyoba _pdkt_ sama orang lain di sini. Eh, taunya itu elu."

Nijimura nyengir kuda.

Haizaki membatu.

 _Jadi gua sejak beberapa hari yang lalu sempet mesra-mesraan sama Niji?!_

* * *

 **-17 Juli 20XX-**

 _ **Love Letter**_

* * *

Pagi itu, Haizaki terkejut melihat sepucuk surat dan mawar merah di loker sepatunya.

 _Tumben ada surat cinta nyantol di loker gua. Padahal hari valentine udah lewat_ , batin Haizaki. Ia mengambil amplop berwarna pink tersebut dan membaca tulisan di sana.

 **Buat Jaki tertjintah tersayang.**

 _Kok gua kaya kenal ini tulisan siapa._

Haizaki membuka amplop tersebut, mengambil selembar kertas di dalam amplop.

 **Hai, Jak. Lu pasti tau kan, gua siapa? Iye, ini gua Nijimura kesayangan lu.**

 _Hoek_ , Haizaki ingin muntah membaca kalimat tersebut.

 **Jak? Lu tau ga? Sampe sekarang gua masih suka sama elu. Eh, ga ding. Masih cinta sama elu. Tiap hari yang ada di otak gua itu elu, selain basket pastinya. Gua sakit ati banget pas lu mutusin gua, dulu. Emang gua salah apa sih, sampe lu mutusin gua? Gua kurang apa? Ganteng udah, pinter udah, berbakat udah, kurang apa, hah?!**

 _Kurang waras lu._

 **Gua sampe sekarang gabisa move on dari lu, bawaannya pengen ketemu mulu. Lu makan apa sih, sampe sukses bikin gua gagal move on?**

 _Gua makan orang, mau apa lu?_

 **Oke, yaudah. To the point aja lah ya. Gua tau lu pasti nolak gua lagi kalo gua ngajak lu balikan, ya kan? Gua cuma mau bilang kalo...**

Haizaki mulai _deg-degan_.

 **Bulu ketek gua tumbuh lagi nih. Cukurin dong.**

Haizaki meremas kertas itu kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"BANGSAT GUA UDAH DEG-DEGAN BACANYA EH DISURUH CUKURIN BULU KETEK. AWAS LU, JI."

* * *

 **A.N.**

 **HAI HAI, AKHIRNYA BISA APDET JUGA:") /sujud syukur/**

 **Maaf yha, ini apdet telat banget, ugh-**

 **Kemaren-kemaren gasempet mulu sih mau apdet, mana ide ilang-nongol mulu sih orz**

 **Oiya, gaya nulis saya juga kayanya sedikit berubah. Entahlah. Ini ide maksa banget maaf kalo garing uwu**

 **Mungkin chapter 4 juga bakal lama apdetnya, jadi readers tertjintah sekalian harap sabar nungguinnya yha:c Saya gaakan discontinue ini kok, tenang saja:'D**

 **Yasudah sekarang waktunya bales review~ xD**

* * *

 ** _synstropezia_ : **

**Niji setia dong, sama Jaki. Jadi gamungkim diphpin uwu /eak**

 **Chapter 3 udah apdet, arigatou!**

 ** _cupicakeu_ : **

**Follow instageram _et_ nijimakhlukpelangitampan untuk melihat koleksi foto unyu Jaki x'D /plak**

 **Mereka gasering anu kok, cuma Niji masih suka ganjen sama Jaki, gitu- /digampar**

 **Terima kasih kembali, cupicakeu-san!**

 ** _Rein Hiirota_ : **

**Halo juga, Rein-san!**

 **Cie yang senyam-senyum, saya juga senyam-senyum lho, liat reviewnya /winks/heh**

 **Chapter 3 udah apdet, tapi sayang ga nganu lagi:")**

 ** _momonpoi_ : **

**sayang sekali momonpoi-san, mereka belum balikan. /digaplok**

 **Dan karena fanfic ini rate T, jadi gabakal ada adegan nganunya, hehe:c ampuni dakuu:"c**

 ** _siucchi_ : **

**Kalo Niji sama Jaki mah, mau 200 ronde kayanya bakal kuat deh. Mereka kan cetelong:'D /heh**

 **Ngehahah makasih, sudah apdet chapter 3 xD**

 ** _Ryuu-chan_ : **

**Terima kasih, sudah lanjut lho~ xD**

 ** _Erry-Kun_ : **

**Maafkan saya juga baru bisa apdet sekarang:"D**

 **NijiHai emang gitu yha, bisa bikin kokoro terombang-ambing di lautan luas /apa**

 **Saya juga sering lebay kok, kalo liat asupan NijiHai nambah. Maklum sih yha OTP minor jarang banget yang bikin fanficnya :'c /gausahcurhat**

 **Sudah apdet chapter 3 nih, sekali lagi maaf telat:") /bungkuk bungkuk macem Sakurai/hush**

* * *

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 4!**

 **27 Desember 2015**

 **tsuudere**


End file.
